johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest
Summary Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest is a direct sequal to Donkey Kong Country which features a new story and new items for Diddy can use. Story It has been some time after Donkey Kong defeated the Kremlings and recovered his Banana Hoard. But the Kremlings are now planning to act revenge for their defeat. They kidnapped Donkey Kong and is demanding his Banana Hoard in exchange for his life, his friend Diddy won't tolerate this and decides to make a rescue attempt on the Kremlings' home island Crocodile Isle. Diddy's girlfriend Dixie Kong accompanies him as they battle the Kremlings on thier home island and rescue DK. Game Modes This game has 3 game files which has several game modes, either one player or several 2 player modes as well as a sound test (by pressing down 3 times) and a cheat code mode (by pressing down 3 times more). Johnny's Review General Thoughts By playing the first game, I had to play the second game. Though, there's only a few things that separate these games. Here's the catagories and the ratings. Graphics The graphics which made the first game so great only had a few modifications in this one. Still, it looks very good. There are also some water effects that were added (like when you tomp on an enemy when either in a ship deck stage or a swamp stage) there's also some fog effects and even fireworks in the background. The sprites also had some modifications as well, but still function just like they did in the first game. '''Rating: '''8.5 Music The soundtrack is new but still contains the mixture of orchastrated and ambient songs and fit to whatever the environment the stage has. They sound very good and are great to listen to. '''Rating: '''9 Sound/Voice There are new sounds in this game to not only the enemies but the receiving of items and the Kong heroes. They are also very well done. There's little in the way of voices (due to it being a Super NES game), but there doesn't need to be any voices as the sounds are already very good. '''Rating: '''9.5 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is the same as is in the first game. However, the difficulty is slightly lower than it was in the first game (making more friendly for inexperienced games and those who are easily frustrated), but it's still quite difficult especially towards the end of the game and the secret stages as well. The controls are also like in the first game but with some new features (like the piggy back with the Kongs). '''Rating: '''8 Replay Value There's not much in the way when it comes to extra content or game modes. Like in the first game, there are cheat codes that allow you to modify the game yourself (E.G. 50 lives, 75 Kremcoins, Music test).Plus if you beat the game while finishing the secret levels, you also get an alternate ending. Other than that, there's not much else. '''Rating: '''6 Final Thoughts This game is a lot like it's predecessor, this game delivers everything that the frst game had and more (not a lot of games can do that). So, this game is for completists and Nintendo fans. If you can get passed the high difficulty, you can play this game without much trouble. '''Overall Rating: '''8.5